


pussy yum

by lemonv



Series: Lemon’s Twitter Threads [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ??????, But could be younger u decide, Come Swallowing, Consensual Underage Sex, Extremely Underage, First Time, Grinding, Idk i’m guessing fundy is 14 and ranboo is 17 in this, M/M, Nipple Licking, Somnophilia, Trans Floris | Fundy, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, maybe??????????, problematic, tummy bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonv/pseuds/lemonv
Summary: yeah yeah woo yeah very problematic timeeee this is longer than usualhope you like this, this is a slightly edited version of my twitter thread that was 15 tweets (grammar fixes)
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/Ranboo
Series: Lemon’s Twitter Threads [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049156
Comments: 1
Kudos: 147





	pussy yum

**Author's Note:**

> warning this uses female terms referring to fundy’s genitalia, and uses the term “little boy” in reference to him, although their ages are not specified in this fic

fundy is such a nervous little boy when he and ranboo have sex for the first time. he’s just nervously grinding against the boys thigh and rubbing himself through his pants as he bites back a moan....

he ends up riding ranboos dick and hes still so nervous.. the taller boy is sucking on his nipples, wrapping his hand around the other one and pinching it gently.

soon fundy is nothing but a slut for the enderman hybrids cock, begging to be filled up with his warm cum.

“mm, ranboo- give me more, please-“ he cries out feeling his long dick push into him more. the little boy sees a small bulge through his tummy and he feels so full, but the boy still wants more.

ranboo slowly pulls his cock out of him, and fundy whines from the loss.

“stop whining, slut.” the tall male says. he changes their position and fundy closes his eyes. next thing he knows, ranboo is quickly pushing his dick into him.

“ah-! please, please,” he’s moaning out, absolutely lost in all the pleasure. the fox boy fucks himself back on his dick, the two moving very fast.

fundy’s entire body shakes when ranboo finally cums inside of him, and he hits his climax. he cries out the name of his boyfriend and his tongue falls out of his mouth, not trying to hide any noises now. the enderman hybrid continues to fuck into him as he comes down from his climax, eventually just filling him up again and again, the two just wanting to keep going at it until they’re tired. eventually ranboo pulls out and watches as his cum starts leaking from fundy’s hole. he smiles at him.

the tall boy leans down to fundy’s area and sticks a finger inside of his gaping hole, covering his finger in the fluid. the little boy whines as he sticks it in, the shape of it being very different from his big dick. ranboo takes out the finger and puts it near fundy’s mouth.

“i want you to taste the mess that we made.” he speaks. fundy moves his mouth closer and parts his lips, sticking his tongue out and licking up the cum.

he looks up at ranboo as he sucks on his finger, occasionally gently biting at it.

“you’re so adorable.. my little slut.” ranboo chuckles and moves his finger away from him. “are you tired?” he asks.

“mhm.....” fundy replies.

“we still have our mess to clean up.” he says. “eh,, lay down and i’ll clean it up, okay? you can just go and fall asleep.”

the little boy lays down and falls asleep easily, being the type to be exhausted after sex.

ranboo leans down near his area again and parts his legs. he starts licking at his cunt, cleaning up the cum that had been leaking out of his hole.

god, he wanted to just eat him out so badly but he was asleep. oh well, there’s always next time. ranboo sighs and goes over to the bedside table, grabbing a toy from the drawer, a vibrator. he goes back to the young boy and opens up his hole with a couple of his fingers, and pushes the vibrator inside of him. he thinks it’d be nice to watch him squirm and moan in his sleep around the toy, and it’ll keep all the cum inside of him. the little boy has a small bulge on his stomach from all the cum, he feels all filled and satisfied.

ranboo pushes it in his pussy further and turns it on a low setting, before laying down on the bed with him and putting the blanket over them. he falls asleep with his arms around his small boyfriend peacefully.


End file.
